


Kuruma yori jitensha

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Está feito com objetivo puramente científico. Quero demonstrar que tenho razão a dizer que a bicicleta é... limitativa.”
Relationships: Daito Shunsuke/Yamamoto Yuusuke





	Kuruma yori jitensha

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Kuruma yori jitensha**

**(O carro é melhor da bicicleta)**

Toda vez que Yusuke insistiu com ele a dizer que havia uma miríade de coisas que estava possível fazer com um carro mais que com uma bicicleta, Shunsuke nunca lhe tinha prestado muita atenção.

Afinal, sabia bem que o seu namorado tinha uma aversão pela sua paixão, e nunca se tinha preocupado muito desse.

Ignorava as suas esporádicas queixas, fingira dar-lhe razão e continuava a fazer como queria.

Nessa altura, no entanto, mesmo não fosse nem de longe disposto a admiti-lo, achava que Yusuke tivesse uma boa razão para defender o conforto do carro.

Tinham passado o dia em Osaka, e no fim da tarde tinham pegado a estrada para voltar para Tokyo, quando o menor tinha-o convencido a parar num área de serviço deserta.

Shunsuke não tinha compreendido o que lhe passava pela cabeça até que, com um movimento fluido, Yusuke tinha movido para cima dele, a baixar-se para alcançar a alavanca para inclinar o banco completamente para trás.

“Yu, o que raio...” começou a queixar-se o maior, antes de que Yusuke o fizesse calar com os lábios nos seus.

A afastar-se depois de alguns segundos sorriu-lhe, e começou devagar a afrouxar o seu cinturão, todo movimento estudado.

“Todo isto, Daito-san.” disse-lhe, em tom fingidamente serio. “Está feito com objetivo puramente científico. Quero demonstrar que tenho razão a dizer que a bicicleta é... _limitativa_.” mordeu-se um lábio, a tentar duma maneira bastante ousada livrar-se dos jeans. “Mas, por favor, sinta-te à vontade para surpreender-me e mostrar-me como poderíamos fazer isto” mexeu-se para a frente, a sentir o sexo do maior contra dele. “no teu velho bocado de sucata.”

Shunsuke poderia ter acolhido o desafio e admitir que estava errado, mas não gostava da expressão opinativa no rosto de Yusuke, então escolheu combater pela sua tese.

Ou, pelo menos, não deixar passivamente que o menor fizesse o que queria com ele.

“Nem sequer o teu querido, velho carro parece-me o máximo conforto, pois não?” provocou-o, a levantar-se e a levar uma mão no seu quadril, a apertar, enquanto a livre ia mais abaixo para prepará-lo depressa. “É um pouco estreito, acho. Aliás, sempre há o risco de magoar-se, não é?” disse-lhe, e depois empurrou dentro dele num movimento firme, a fazê-lo embater contra o volante.

Yusuke mordeu-se um lábio, a respiração forçada, antes de olhá-lo com o mesmo ar de desafio nos olhos e esforçar-se por sorrir.

“Nada que não se posso resolver a levar uma banal almofada. Na tua bicicleta teríamos acabado no asfalto há muito tempo já.”

Shunsuke não pôde evitar rir e abanar a cabeça.

“Com efeito, nunca te pedi para fazer sexo na bicicleta. Sou o primeiro a admitir que não seria simples. Nem sequer possível, temo.”

Não deixou ao menor o tempo para responder, e mexeu-se novamente dentro dele, e assim uma e outra vez, a ver a morte de mil gritos nos seus lábios, a vê-lo tentar desabafar de alguma maneira o prazer que estava a sentir, e ser apanhado logo pelo empurrão seguinte, para nada ajudado pela mão do seu namorado que se tinha mudado na sua ereção, mexida demasiado depressa, tanto que Shunsuke em algum momento temeu vê-lo explodir pela frustração.

Apressou-se a deixá-lo atingir ao orgasmo e depois fez o mesmo, pouco confortável no lugar onde se encontravam; uma vez que ambos tiveram tomado fôlego e se tiveram recomposto, voltou a conduzir, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

“Então?” perguntou Yusuke depois de alguns minutos, a virar-se para ele com expressão vitoriosa.

“Então nada.” respondeu o maior. “Não mostraste nada, estava já claro que o carro fosse melhor para certas coisa da bicicleta.” suspirou e abanou a cabeça. “Mas também é verdade que não preciso ir a lado nenhum para ter-te dessa maneira, não é?”

Esperou uma resposta que não chegou, e quando se virou viu Yusuke abandonado contra o banco do passageiro, os braços cruzados e a expressão irritada.

Poderia ter facilmente chutado, mas quis guardá-lo.

Podia continuar a sua extenuante batalha em defesa do carro, se queria.

Naquela vez, ele tinha ficado muito bem com isso.


End file.
